This invention generally relates to polymeric containers which are especially well suited to function as recyclable bottles for liquid, flowable or squeezable products. More particularly, the polymeric container is one which exhibits superior top load strength to provide containers which can be filled and stacked one upon the other while in a post-filling location, during transport, during warehouse storage and/or at point-of-purchase display. The containers preferably are also capable of being hot filled with the liquid product in accordance with generally conventional hot filling procedures.
Many liquid, flowable and squeezable products are marketed in consumer quantity packaging. Polymeric containers have heretofore been used in this regard, including those having a polyolefin or a polyester as a primary component. Exemplary bottle materials include polypropylene and polyethylene terephthalate (PET). Whatever material is chosen, it is preferred that it be recyclable.
In certain applications, these types of containers must be stacked vertically, one upon another. Many bottles and the like which are traditionally available and which are made of these types of polymeric materials exhibit limited top load strength. This necessarily minimizes the quantity, most critically the number in a vertical array, of filled bottles or containers. The amount of top load strength required for any such stacking operation will of necessity vary depending upon the particular packaged product and the particular stacking requirements. In some applications, pallets of filled containers are stacked one upon another. It will be appreciated that the filled containers in the bottom row of the bottom pallet will be subjected to substantial top load forces and will buckle or even collapse if the containers do not exhibit adequate column strength.
Hot filling of various beverage and food products is practiced in order to simplify certain aspects of a filling operation. For example, many hot-filled products can be safely filled without requiring special aseptic filling or retort equipment. Hot filling can also eliminate or minimize the need for sterile processing systems. In many cases, the primary components in a hot-fill operation can be a straightforward filling machine and suitable capping equipment. Also, when compared with cold-filled containers or bottles, labeling is typically simplified. With cold-filled products, moisture tends to build up on the outside of the container, thereby complicating the label application task. With a hot-filled operation, moisture buildup is not a typical problem, and labels can be applied with greater ease, efficiency and effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a container or bottle which is recyclable, able to be stacked safely and, if desired, hot-filled. In addition, it is typically desirable to have a container which is able to be easily handled by a consumer, even when the container is a large, high-volume, multiple serving bottle and the like.